kirbysreturntodreamlandstragetyandtipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Abilities
Descarga.jpg|Water Kirby Bomb.jpg|Bomb Kirby sword.jpg|Sword Kirby leaf.jpg|Leaf Kirby whip.jpg|Whip Kirby There are lots of abilities in Kirby Returns to Reamland. In here, I will tell you how they are and what I think the best ability is. The abilities will be in this format: Name Has: (Combo, cuts strings, burns, extinguishes, breaks strong blocks, aerial attack ((from ground to sky, not jumping)), Dashes through enemies without taking damage, shield, long ranged) Description Fire Has: Burn, dash. The ability itself is not bad, the fire breath is cool and the fireball attack is really useful for bosses. However, it is missing an aerial attack and a long range attack, plus, the fire breath does not damages that much. Overral, its an OK ability but there are better. Beam Has: Aerial attack (I guess), and long ranged. It´s attacks can pass through blocks too. I dont like this one. The charged beam is weak for me and it takes a while to charge. The ability to spin the whip while in the air is useful, but not quite. The whip is good in a few levels but it sucks at bosses. At least that is my opinion. Cutter Has: Combo, Dash, cuts ropes, a small long ranged attack. A classic, altough not my favorite in the game. The mad combo you do at close range is fun but kinda tricky to land in bosses. The boomerang is not so long ranged but if you jump and shoot it the wrong way, you can make it travel longer. So far, it is not bad, but not my favorite. Tornado Has: Aerial attack and a kind of dash You mad HAL Laboratory? This ability is totally useless and if you use it it is suicide. You CANNOT control your movement when you are spinning AT ALL. My advice: do not use it. EVER. Parasol Has: Dash (kind of), aerial (kinda), extinguish. Pretty much, but the umbrella can protect you from enemies, tough. The abiltity is fun, but not so complete. The umbrella can protect you from above and attack at the same time. You can glide slowly downwards, which I guess its meant to be useful but I find it annoying. The "dash" is really weak and slow. Overrall, it is a fun ability to use in levels, but sucks at bosses. Hi-Jump Has: A kind of dash. I do not like this ability. You can basically just dash upwards/sideways and slam downwards. It suks at levels and at bosses, too. It is only useful to get a few Energy Spheres here and there. Spear Has: Long ranged, aerial, cuts, and you can use it in water and the spear can go through blocks. I like this one. The ability to charge and fly around is really fun and effective in a few cases. You can slam the spear downward or upward. You can even launch spears!! In levels and in bosses it rocks, but so far I have not completely mastered it 100%. Anyways, this is one of the best in all!! Hammer Has: Burns, breaks strong blocks, "dash" and you can use it underwater. This one is OK. You can do a sort of dash to kill multiple enemies, you can also do a lot of charged attacks to deliver great damage. In addition; you can break strong blocks. The bad things about this ability is that you almost never get it and it lacks a good long ranged attack. But it is still a good one to use in levels and in bosses. Bomb Has: Long ranged (but not much) Aerial (kind of) Burns (I guees) This one is also a good one. You basically can only throw bombs, but the posibilites are endless!! You can put one in the floor, throw one like a bowling ball, simply throw them, or give one to an enemy and wait until it explodes. Personally, it is fun and cool, but the lack of a dash attack sucks. Ice Has: Dash, extinguish, "shield" I like this one because it is really complete. Bsically, all of your attacks freezes enemies, which you can kick to hurt more enemies. You can "skate" and extingush fire blocks and press A to create a thick shield. It even has a dash attack. It rocks at levels and its so-so at bosses. Spike Has: shield, dash, aerial This is one of my favorites. You can create a shield when you press 1 and you can shake the Wii Remote to shoot spikes everyewhere. Plus, you can also dash through enemies and create a mega spike upwards. It rocks at levels and altough I have not used it in bosses so much, I bet it works as well with bosses as with levels. Rock Has: Shield, "aerial", dash This is a good one. The rock punch is strong and effective. Plus, transforming into a rock can protect you AND act as an attack. A very useful ability. Category:Game HUD Category:Stragety or Tips